detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Growing of my heart
Growing of my heart: performed by, Mai Kuraki from episode 415 until episode 424. Lyrics English Finish packing up for the future baby, and start walking onto to tomorrow’s tale I lay out my dream all the way to the other side of the landscape Embraced by the sunset along with the clouds floating in the sky, I think of you Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby now Passing over the ridge, the growing of my heart will start from here The yesterday that fell apart after just one sigh I search for the EXIT as I call out for you I ran out of breath and stop Sketching out a map of tears Time pushes me forward and begins to move The sun that was born as it shone upon even the wind, trees, and flowers Continues to rise into the sky and my heart begins to shine from deep within Throw away all the unnecessary things and go, aiming for the place you’re at Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby now Passing over the ridge, the growing of my heart will start from here I fought off the loneliness alone everyday Straining my eyes to search for the dream that can’t be seen every night This planet that doesn’t know anything Rotated as it carried everything The feelings I can’t hold down begins to act now Finish packing up for the future baby, and start walking onto to tomorrow’s tale I lay out my dream all the way to the other side of the landscape Embraced by the sunset along with the clouds floating in the sky, I think of you Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby now Passing over the ridge, the growing of my heart will start from here The new light and shadow will Shine upon the proud you and worried me I can find out my life The sun that was born as it shone upon even the wind, trees, and flowers Continues to rise into the sky　Oh...growing of my heart Finish packing up for the future baby, and start walking onto to tomorrow’s tale I lay out my dream all the way to the other side of the landscape Embraced by the sunset along with the clouds floating in the sky, I think of you Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby now Passing over the ridge, the growing of my heart will start from here Rōmaji Mirai e nitsukuri sumasete Baby asu no monogatari e arukidasu Miorosu daiji no mukou kawa made owaranai yume o shikitsumeteku Sora o nagareteru kumo to issho ni sou yuuhi ni dakare kimi o omou Ima Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby Touge o koete koko kara hajimaru yo Growing Of My Heart Toiki hitotsu dake de kuzure kaketa Yesterday Kimi no namae kuchi ni dashite sagasu Exit Iki o kirashite tachidomari Namida no chizu o egaiteta Toki ga watashi o oshiage ima ugokidasu Kaze mo ki mo hana mo subete o terashi umarekita bakari no taiyou wa Miageru sora e to nobori tsuzukeru kagayaki hajimeta kokoro no oku Yokeina nimotsu wa sutete ikou yo sou hitasura mezasu kimi iru basho Ima Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby Touge o koete koko kara hajimaru yo Growing of My Heart Kodoku, hitori dake de tatakatteta Everyday Mienai yume sagashi me o korasu Every Night Nani mo shiranai kono hoshi wa Subete o nosete mawatteta Osae kirenai kimochi ga ima ugoki dasu Mirai e nitsukuri sumasete Baby asu no monogatari e arukidasu Miorosu daiji no mukou kawa made owaranai yume o shikitsumeteku Sora o nagareteru kumo to issho ni sou yuuhi ni dakare kimi o omou Ima Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby Touge o koete koko kara hajimaru yo Growing Of My Heart Atarashii hikari to kage wa Hokori tataki kimi to ashi fumi suru boku o utsusu I Can Find Out My Life Kaze mo ki mo hana mo subete o terashi umarekita bakari no taiyou wa Miageru sora e to nobori tsuzukeru Oh Growing Of My Heart Mirai e nitsukuri sumasete Baby asu no monogatari e arukidasu Miorosu daiji no mukou kawa made owaranai yume o shikitsumeteku Sora o nagareteru kumo to issho ni sou yuuhi ni dakare kimi o omou Ima Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby Touge o koete koko kara hajimaru yo Growing Of My Heart Kanji 未来へ荷造り済ませてbaby　明日の物語へ歩き出す 見下ろす大地の向こう側まで　終わらない夢を敷(し)き詰めてく 空を流れてる雲と一緒に　そう夕陽に抱かれ君を思う 今Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby 崖を越えて　ここからはじまるよ　growing of my heart 吐息ひとつだけで　崩れかけた イエスタディ 君の名前口に出して　探すEXIT 息を切らして　立ち止まり 涙の地図を描いてた 時が私を　押し上げ今　動き出す 風も木も花も　すべてを照らし　生まれきたばかりの太陽は 見上げる空へと上り続ける　輝き始めた 心の奥 よけいな荷物は捨てて行こうよ　そうひたすら目指す君いる場所 今Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby 崖を越えて　ここからはじまるよ　growing of my heart 孤独、 一人だけで戦ってたeveryday 見えない夢探し 瞳を凝らす　every night 何も知らないこの星は すべてを乗せて廻ってた 押さえきれない 気持ちが今 動き出す 未来へ荷造り済ませてbaby　明日の物語へ歩き出す 見下ろす大地の向こう側まで　終わらない夢を敷(し)き詰めてく 空を流れてる雲と一緒に　そう夕陽に抱かれ君を思う 今Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby 崖を越えて　ここからはじまるよ　growing of my heart 新しい光と影は 誇り高き君と　足踏みする僕を映す I can find out my life 風も木も花も　すべてを照らし　生まれきたばかりの太陽は 見上げる空へと上り続ける　Oh…growing of my heart 未来へ荷造り済ませてbaby　明日の物語へ歩き出す 見下ろす大地の向こう側まで　終わらない夢を敷(し)き詰めてく 空を流れてる雲と一緒に　そう夕陽に抱かれ君を思う 今Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby 崖を越えて　ここからはじまるよ　growing of my heart Category:Opening Themes